A Letter Written, A Letter Needed
by SlightlyCrazyYetSane
Summary: Thick tears were shamelessly cascading down my face, splashing onto the parchment, blurring some of the words, but I didn't wipe them away or try to stop them. I couldn't stop writing. Not now.- Please R&R! My first fanfic. CC is cherished.


**A/N: Right, so here's my first attempt, ever, at writing something like this. I hope you guys like it. Feedback is appreciated, CC is cherished above all others. Please, let me know what your opinion of it is. If it sucked, tell me why it sucked. If you liked it, please tell me why :)**

* * *

A Letter Written, A Letter Needed

I looked at the empty bit of parchment staring back at me, as blank as my mind currently was, and then at the already-dipped-in-ink quill in my right hand. What was I supposed to write? How would this help me? A surge of anger coursed through me, anger at my mum, for forcing me to do this, anger at my family, _Or what's left of it_, I darkly think, for their fake smiles and half-hearted attempts at cheering me up, but mostly at _him. Him_ for deciding that he could leave everyone in this state. _Him_ for leaving our family in the blink of an eye, just like that. _Him_ for leaving _me. _Glaring at the parchment, my fury faded away as quickly as it had come, replaced by sadness and loss. A drop of ink splashed onto the paper, and I suddenly had the words to begin.

_Hey Gred,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. It's insane. It's not like you'll actually bloody read it. But mum's not going to rest until I do. Bloody insane, that woman. Just like she was... before you left. _

_Why did you leave me, Fred? Why did you have to go? We were supposed to run the joke shop together, become rich and famous. We were supposed to see each other get girlfriends and get married, and get completely sloshed at our bachelor party. I wanted to see you old, Fred, and not only at the Goblet of Fire. I wanted to see you have tons of grandkids, all squabbling to sit on your lap, and only then would you go, Fred. Peacefully, in your sleep. And I would go with you. We would go together, like we used to do everything else together. But I didn't, Fred. I didn't. One fucking Death Eater took it all away from me, from us. _

Thick tears were shamelessly cascading down my face, splashing onto the parchment, blurring some of the words, but I didn't wipe them away or try to stop them. I couldn't stop writing. Not now.

_It's been six months, Fred. Six months since I last saw you smile. Six months since I last saw your life-less eyes, staring into nothingness. I smile, I joke around, I laugh. But I'm hurting inside, Fred. Merlin, I'm hurting _so_ much. Every time I close my eyes, I see you and your life-less face, and it all comes back to me. How you're never going to get rich and famous. How you're never going to get sloshed at our bachelor party. How you're never going to get married and have kids. How you're never going to grow old and rickety. Everything I see reminds me of you. Everything. And I don't think I can keep this up any longer._

_I still trail off at sentences, waiting for you to finish it up. I still turn to where you would be standing, to tell you a joke, or to ask your opinion... _but you're not there. _Of course, everyone tries to make me feel better, to cheer me up, to make me forget that you're gone. But don't they see that that makes it worse? Don't they see that I don't want to forget, to let go? It's all I have left of you, Fred. I won't let go. I _can't_ let go, because you're gone, Fred. Gone for good. And you're never coming back._

_I know I didn't say it often, I know it was an unspoken sentiment that was shared, but I wish I'd said it more often. I love you, Fred. I love you with everything I have. And I miss you. I miss you so much it aches. I miss your laugh, your jokes, your teasing, your voice. Merlin, I wish I could bring you back. I wish I could turn back time, so that it was _me_ instead who had been hit, or so that I could've saved you, but there aren't any more bloody time-turners left. I wish... I wish you hadn't died. Merlin_, why did you have to die? _To leave me like this? Alone? _

_If you were here, you would've said I was acting like a bird, getting all emotional and writing down my feelings. Percy took it surprisingly hard. He still won't talk to anyone. He doesn't pretend that he's okay, when everyone knows he isn't. I guess he might actually have the right idea. Ginny is devastated as well, but she has Harry. Just like Ron has Hermione. Oh, yeah. They finally got together. Only took a bloody war to make them realize their feelings for each other. I'm alone, though. I have no one, no one to hold me, to tell me it's okay, to say that they understand, because the don't. No one understands what it's like. No one. I feel empty, half gone, naked without you. I hope you don't feel the same way, wherever you are. I won't say Heaven- Merlin knows we did some sinful things- but you deserve it. More than anyone. You died a hero, Fred. But you died too young._

_I hope you're happy, though, Fred. Wherever you are. Not like me, a complete wreck. I love you Fred. I love you, and I always will. I just wish that you were here so I could say it in person._

_Forge_

I sat back and stared at what I'd written. Tears swam across my vision, and I didn't bother to try and stop them.

"George."

I looked to my left, and my mum stood in the doorway, tears running down her plump cheeks. I stared at her and tried for a smile.

"I g-guess you were right, huh?" I hiccuped, "I wrote to him. I wonder if he can see us. D-do you think he can? Do you think h-he read my letter? D-do you think he went to Heaven?" by then end, my voice had broken, and I was bawling, sobs racking my body, my breath coming in loud gasps. My mum rushed toward me and held me, whispering soothingly into my ear, and I let her. I didn't push her away. I needed this. I cried into her shoulder, grieving for my fallen brother.

* * *

**Bleh. Sorry for any typos, and thanks for clicking!**


End file.
